


Fighting Crime on the streets and under the sheets ( ͡º˵◞ل͟◟ ͡º˵) (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

by NatTellaTaco1245



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ( ͡º˵◞ل͟◟ ͡º˵), (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖), Again, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Booty Calls, Bottom Alfred, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Butt Slapping, Cat, Crime Fighting, Disgrace, I'm Sorry, Kawaii, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Sugar Daddy, The Master Has Issues, Top Bruce Wayne, Y'ALL NEED JESUS, but to whoever reads this, cat maid, im sorry, my friend was biting me as I type, neko, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTellaTaco1245/pseuds/NatTellaTaco1245
Summary: It's literately about fighting crime on the streets ,':3 and under the sheets





	Fighting Crime on the streets and under the sheets ( ͡º˵◞ل͟◟ ͡º˵) (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

It was night like any other except nahhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you got through you Satan children  
> Y'ALL NEED JEEBUS


End file.
